The Emo
by AnimeElena717
Summary: I wanted to do my own take on The Breakfast Club. I fell in love with John Bender so I wanted to do a role-play. My character's name is Elena Willows. Rated T for language and sensitive subjects.
1. Arrival and Judgments

_i wanted to do my own take on the Breakfast club. i fell in love with john bender so i wanted to try something. my character's name is Elena Willows._ *

 _ **P.S.** **I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT MY OWN** *_

Chapter 1: Arrival and Judgements

 **Saturday** **March 24, 1984.**

 **Shermer High School, Shermer, Illinois. 60062.**

 **Dear Mr. Vernon,**

W **e accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was that we did wrong, what we did was wrong. But we think you're crazy to make us write this essay telling you who we think we are, what do you care? You see us as you want to see us...in the simplest terms and the most convenient definitions. You see us as a brain, an athelete, a basket case, a princess, an emo, and a criminal. Correct? That's the way we saw each other at seven o'clock this morning. We were brainwashed.**

* * *

School came into view soon as I kept walking. I had to go to school on Saturday for detention. It wasn't a big deal for me. I rather be here than at the hellhole I call home. I pulled my sleeves down to cover up my scars as I enterd the library. There were the two pompus assholes Claire the prom queen and Andrew the jock sitting upfront next to each other. Nerdy Brian was sitting at a desk beside them. Some girl was sitting way in the back, alone. She could be as emo as me but I doubt it. She looked more like a loner than anything. And then there was John Bender, sitting behind Claire. He was known for being the biggest troublemaker in the school. It's no surprise he's here. I sat a desk behind him. He looked over at me but quickly looked away as if he already lost interest. Again, not surprising. It was then when the son of a bitch vice principal Mr. Vernon came in. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Well, well. Here we are! I want to congradulate you for being on time." He says. _Don't sound so excited dickhead._ I thought to myself. I saw Claire put her hand up.

"Excuse me, sir? I think there's been a mistake. I know it's detention, but...um...I don't think I belong in here." She said. I scoffed silently. She's always been a conceited rich kid, one thing I've always hated about her. Mr. Vernon ignored her and looked at his watch.

"It is now 7:06. You have exactly eight hours and fifty-four minutes to think about why you're here. To ponder the error of your ways." He starts again. John then spits up in the air and it lands back into his mouth. I make a face of slight disgust.

"You will not talk," He continues. Brian starts shifting to another seat and Mr. Vernon looks at him "You will not move from these seats." I laugh silently as I see him shift back. Then Mr. Vernon walks towards John. He quickly glances at me enough for me to see that it was a glare.

"And you," He said looking at John. He grabs the seat John was using as a foot stool and yanks it away. "Will not sleep. Alright people, we're gonna try something a little different today. We are going to write an essay of no less than a thousand words describing to me who you think you are."

"Is this a test?" John asks. Mr. Vernon starts passing out paper and pencils to us.

"And when I say essay, I mean essay. I do not mean a single word repeated a thousand times. Is that clear Mr. Bender?" He said looking at John.

"Crystal." He replied.

"Good. Maybe you'll learn a little something about yourself. Maybe you'll even decide whether or not you care to return." Brian stood up.

"You know, I can answer that right now sir. That'd be "No," no for me 'cause-"

"Sit down Johnson" Mr. Vernon snapped.

"Thank you sir." Brian said sitting back down.

"My office is right across the hall. Any monkey business is ill-advised. Any questions?"

"Yeah, I got a question," John says. Mr. Vernon looks at him suspiciously. "Does Barry Manilow know you raid his wardorbe?" I bite my lip to keep myself from laughing.

"I'll give you the answer to that question, Mr. Bender, next Saturday. Don't mess with the bull young man, you'll get the horns." Mr. Vernon replies. I lost it there. I ended up letting a snicker out. I then see everyone is looking at me. "What's so funny Miss. Willows?" I shook my head.

"I'm sorry it's just that I honestly can't picture you with any horns if you were a bull sir." I replied. I saw John smirk a little.

"Would you like to join him?" He asks. I simply shrug my shoulders.

"It's your call sir." I say. He looked like he wanted to say something but he just glares at me and then leaves. I sit up in my seat to start writing.

"That man is a brownie hound." John says. A few seconds later I start hearing snapping sounds from my left. I turn to see the girl biting her fingernails. _Oi she's a weirdo too._ I though to myslef.

"You keep eating your hand and you're not going to be hungry for lunch." John says. The girl spits her nail at him. I make another disgusted face. "I've seen you before, you know." He then turns to me. "I don't remember seeing you. Are you new?" I shook my head.

"I make it an effort to make sure people don't know me." I say. He nods.

"I like that." He says smirking. I let out a small smile in response. He turns around and look down at the paper. I wasn't much of a writer so I felt like I'd probably get nothing done. I thought heard Brian say something but I wasn't sure what. John crumbled up his paper and threw it at Claire but it missed. He soon started humming some tune I didn't recognize.

"I can't believe this is happening to me."Claire says softly. _Oh shut up bitch._

"Oh, shit! What're we s'posed to do if we hafta take a piss?" John blurts out. I look at him confused. _Is he serious?_

"Please." Claire said disgusted. John unzips his fly.

"If you gotta go, you gotta go." He says. I look away just in case.

"Oh my God!" Claire says.

"Hey, you're not urinating in here man." Andrew says.

"Don't talk, don't talk. It makes it crawl back up." John says. I felt like throwing up in my mouth any minute now.

"You whip it out and you're dead before the first drop hits the floor!" Andrew said. I don't know why but that sounded funny to me.

"You're pretty sexy when you get angry." John says. He turns to Brian. "Hey homeboy, why don't you close that door? We'll get the prom queen impregnated." I felt my eyes widen at that.

"Hey!" Andrew yells. John ignored him the first time so he says it again. John finally turns his attention to him. "If I lose my temper, you're totalled man."

"Totally?"

"Totally."

"Why don't you just shut up? Nobody here is interested." Claire says.

"Really." Andrew says. He turns tk Claire and calls John a buttface.

"Well hey Sporto. What'd you do to get in here?" John asks. What would a star wrestler do to get in here? I mean, he could start a fight but nothing happened this week except for John pulling a false alarm. That's the reason he's here. Claire skipped and went shopping, like if she wouldn't have before. I don't know what Andrew or Brian would be doing here. Oh, and that other girl too.

"Look, just because you live here doesn't give you the right to be a pain in the ass, so knock it off." Andrew says. I laugh at that again.

"Is that all you ever do?" Claire asks.

"Oh piss off." I say. "It's not my fault you guys have some of the funniest insults."

"Truer words were never spoken." John says holding his hand up. I give him five.

"They're just doing it to a get a rise out of you. Just ignore them."Claire says.

"Sweets, you couldn't ignore me if you tried." John said. Claire rolls his eyes.

"So..." John says leaning foreward. "Are you guys like boyfriend/girlfriend?" I don't know why but I was so into this that I put down my pencil. "Steady dates? Lovers? Come on Sporto, level with me. Do you slip her the hot beef injection?"

"Go to hell!" Claire screams.

"Enough!" Andrew screams.

"Hey what's going on in there?" Mr. Vernon yells through the hallway. I look over at the door, hoping he wouldn't come in here. He didn't, making me relieved. I give the room a look over. They say you shouldn't judge a book by it's cover but it's hard when it just screams what it is right there. The girl seems to be either a wallflower or a basket case, one of the two. Brian is of course a brain and a wimp. Andrew, top jock but easy to get his emotions all riled up. Claire is queen bee and pristine princess. John... is surprise. He is definatly a bad boy but he seems more than that. He seems to be nice when he wants to, and I guess that also depends on the person. Judging by the way this detention is going, I'll say I'm in for a wild ride.

 _is it good? I hope it is. i actually like writing like this. i like doing role plays. ill try to update as soon as i can. thx for reading.*_


	2. Clubs and Other Shit

_I forgot to mentionin the last chapter CrayCrayTay2. They wrote The Wallflower, which was the story that inspired me to write this. you guys should check it out. now, onto reading.*_

 **Chapter 2 Clubs and Other Shit**

I decided I was going no where with the essay so I crumbled the paper into a ball. I decided to have some fun and threw the ball at Andrew. I laughed as it him square in the head. He turned and glared at him.

"What do you say we close that door? We can't have any kind of partu with Vernon checking us out every few seconds." John says.

"Well, you know the door's s'posed to stay open." Brain replies. I roll my eyes. He's such a goody two-shoes.

"So what?" John asks.

"So why don't you just shut up? There's five other people in here you know."Andrew blurts out.

"No shit smartass." I quietly say.

"See! I knew you had to be smart to a-a wrestler." John says.

"Who the hell are you to judge anybody anyway?" Andrew says.

"Really." Claire adds.

"You know Bender, you don't even count. I mean, if you disappered forever, it wouldn't make any difference. You may as well not even exist at this school." Andrew says. I gasp silently. How could he say that?

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I say. Everyone looks at me. "You stuck up son of a bitch. No person with self-respect would ever say that to anyone!"

"I don't care. It's the truth." Andrew replies. I stand up out of reflex. John then does a motion with his hand, signaling me to calm down. I hold my glare to Andrew as I say back down. John turns to Andrew.

"Well, I'll just run right out and join the wrestling team." He says. Andrew and Claire both laugh. "Maybe the prep club too. Student council."

"No, they wouldn't take you." Andrew says.

"I'm hurt." John replies.

"You know why people like you and Emo girl knock everything?" Claire says. John turns to me.

"Oh, this should be stunning." He whispers to me. I nod.

"It's 'cause you're afraid." Claire replies.

"Oh, God! You ritchies are so smart. That's why I'm not heavy in activities." John mockingly says. I smile at this.

"You're a big coward." Claire says. I hear Brian say something about him being in the math club. Seems like he's getting into the argument.

"See you're afraid that they won't take you. You don't belong so you just have to dump all over it." Claire continues.

"Well, it wouldn't have anything to do with you activities people being assholes,now would it?" John asks.

"Well you wouldn't know. You don't even know any of us." Claire replies.

"Well, I don't know any lepers either, but I'm not gonna run out and join one of their fucking clubs." John says. I nod in agreement.

"Hey let's watch the mouth huh?" Andrew jumps in.

"Oh the little baby wrestler can't handle a few curses." I say in a whiny voice.

"I don't remember talking to you." He says looking at me.

"Well, I remember one of our amendments saying _freedom of speech._ " I enunciated.

"I love this girl." John says smiling. I let out a smirk.

"I'm in the physics club too." Brain says quietly. John holds up a finger to me.

"S'cuse me a sec cutie." He says to me. I look away while I blushed a little. He turns to Brian. "What are you babbling about?"

"Well, what I said was...I'm in the math club, the Latin club and the physics club...physics club." Brian stuttered. I felt laughing. John turns to Claire.

"Hey Cherry, do you belong yo the physics club?" He asks.

"That's an academic club." She replies. I roll my eyes.

"So?" John asks.

So academic clubs aren't the same as other kinds of clubs." Claire answers.

"Oh, but to dorks like him, they are." He says pointing to Brian. "What do you guys do in your club?"

"In physics um, we uh, we talk about physics about properties of physics." Brian stutters.

"So it's sorta social. Demented and sad, but social, right?" John says. I chuckle at him saying demented and sad.

"Yeah, well, I guess you could consider it a social situation. I mean there are other children in my club and uh, at the end of the year we have, um, you know, a big banquet, at the, uh, at the Hilton." Brain adds.

"You load up, you party..."

"Well, no, we get dressed up, I mean, but, we don't... we don't ger high."

"Only burners like you ger high." Claire says to John. I cleared my throat loudly, making everyone look at me.

"Don't forget me." I said. Claire rolled her eyes at me.

"And, uh, I didn't have any shoes. So I had to borrow my dad's. It was kinda weird 'cause my mom doesn't like me to wear other people's shoes. And, uh, my cousin Kent...my cousin Kendall from, uh, Indiana... He got high once and you know, he started eating like really weird foods. And uh, and then he just felt like he didn't belong anywhere. You know, kinda like, you know "Twilight Zone" kinda." Brian said. Claire laughs and turns to us.

"Sounds like the two of you." She said.

"Look, you guys keep up your talking and Vernon's gonna come right in here. I got a meet this Saturday and I'm not gonna miss it on account of you boneheads."Andrew said.

"Oh and wouldn't that be a bite." John mocked.

"Well you wouldn't know anything about it, faggot! You never competed in your whole life!"

"Oh, I know. I feel all empty inside because of it. I have such a deep admiration for guys that roll around on the floor with other guys!" I laughed at John mocking Andrew.

"Ah you'd never miss it. You don't have any goals."

"Oh but I do."

"Yeah?"

"I wanna be just. like. you. I figure all I need's a labotamy and some tights."

"You wear tights?" Brian suddenly asked. I bit my lip to keep myself from laughing again.

"No I don't wear tights. I waer the required uniform." Andrew replied.

"Tights." Brian and I say at the same time.

"Shut up!" Andrew yells. I was ready to laugh but it went away once Mr. Vernon came in. It was only for a second but it was enough for me to remember where I was. _Ugh this is going to be a long detention._ I thought. _But at least these guys are here to keep me entertained._


	3. Bad Infuence?

**Chapter 3 Bad Influence?**

After Vernon dropped in for a short visit, John got up and headed to the doors.

"You know there's not s'posed to be any monkey business." Brian said. John turned to him.

"Young man, have you finished your paper?" He said mocking Vernon. He turned to the doors again. He looks around cautiously then bends down to the hinges.

"What are you gonna do?" Claire asked.

"Drop dead I hope." John replied. He proceeds to what I think was taking a screw out.

"Bender, that's school property there you know. It doesn't belong to us. It's something not to be toyed with." Brain said.

"Take a chill pill, will you?" I said.

"I guess it's obvious why you made it in here." Claire said. I glared at her.

"Like you? It's no surprise that you would choose to skip and shop." I replied. She rolled her eyes. John was suddenly coming back. I saw that door was shut now. He held his hand out to me which had the screw. I gave a confused look.

"Can't have the old geezer find out why the dood closed." He said as he winked at me. "You know what I mean?" I looked down at the screw. It was obvious Vernon would assume he did it. I hesitantly took the screw.

"I owe you." He said. He then sat back down. I looked down at the screw wondering what the hell I was going to do with it.

"That's funny. Come on, fix it." Andrew said.

"You should really fix that." Brian added.

"Am I a genius?" John asked.

"No, you're an asshole." Andrew replied.

"What a funny guy."

"Fix the door Bender!"

"Everyone just shhh! I've been here before. I know what I'm doing."

"No! Fix the door. Get up there and fix it!"

"Shut up!"

"God dammit!" Vernon shouted through the door. He came in shortly. I squeezed the hand with the screw shut and sat up straight. I felt a lump in my throat and I grew nervous.

"Why is that door closed?" He asked. We all just stared at Vernon. "Why js that door closed?" He repeated.

"How're we s'posed to know? We're not s'posed to move right?" John replied. Vernon turned to me. I swallowed.

"Why?" He asked me. I wanted to say something but my mind went blank.

"We were just sitting here like we were supposed to." Claire said. I let out a quiet sigh of relief as he turned back to John.

"Who closed that door?" He asked.

"I think a screw fell out of it." John replied. My hand tightened on the screw.

"It just closed sir." Andrew jumped in. Vernon looked over the girl.

"Who?" He asked. She squeaked and hid in her parka.

"She doesn't talk sir." John said. Vernon walked over to him.

"Give me the screw." He said.

"I don't have it." He answered. I braced myself just in case he rats me out.

"You want me to yank you outta that seat and shake it out of you?"

"I don't have it. Screws fall out all of the time. The world's an imperfect place."

"Givd it to me Bender."

"Excuse me sir, why would anybody want to steal a screw?" Claire jumped in.

"Watch it young lady." Vernon says. He then walks over to the doors. He grabs a folding chair to try to prop the door open.

"The door's way too heavy sir." John says. He was right. Vernon lets go of the door and it slams shut, making the chair fling across the hallway.

"God dammit!" He yells. I chuckle at that and so did the rest of the group. He came back in looking madder than ever.

"Andrew Clark, get up here. Come on, front and center let's go." He said. Andrew gets up and walks up to him.

"Hey, how come Andrew gets to get up? If he gets up, we'll all get up, it'll be anarchy!" John jokes. Vernon and Andrew move the magazine rack in front of the door but Andrew couldn't get back in. I laugh as he struggled.

"That's very clever sir, but what if there's a fire? I think violating fire codes and endangering the lives if children would bd unwise at this juncture in your career sir." John says. Vernon, now fed up, actually listens to John.

"Alright what are you doing with this? Get this outta here for God's sake! What's the matter with you? Come on!" He says.

"You know the school comes equipped with fire exits at either end of the library." Brian says. _Don't ruin it smartass._ I thought.

"Show Dick some respect." John says. Andrew sits back down at his seat.

"I expected a little more from a varsity letterman." He said to Andrew. He turns to John. "You're not fooling anybody Bender. The next screw that falls out is gonna be you." He starts to leave.

"Eat my shorts." John says softly. Vernon suddenly turns back.

"What was that?" Vernon asked.

"Eat. My Shorts!" John shouts.

"You just bought yourself another Saturday mister!"

"Oh, Christ."

"You just bought one more right there!"

"Well I'm free the Saturday after that. Beypnd that, I'm gonna have to check my calander!"

"Good 'cause it's gonna be filled, we'll keep goin'! You want another one? Say the word, just say the word! Instead of going to prison, you'll come here! Are you through?"

"No!"

"I'm doing society a favor!"

"So?"

"That's another one, right now! I've got you for the rest of your natural born life if you don't watch your step! You want another one?"

"Yes!"

"You got it! You got another one right there! That's another one pal!"

I couldn't take it anymore. "Cut it out!" I said. I turned to John and mouthed 'stop' but he didn't listen to me.

"You through?" Vernon asked.

"Not even close bud!" John replied.

"Good you got one more right there!"

"Do you really think I give a shit?"

"Another. You through?"

"How many is that?

"That' seven incuding the one when we first cane in and you asked Mr. Vernon gere whether Barry Manilow knew that he raided his closet." Brain answered.

"Now it's eight and you stay out of it!" Vernon said.

"Excuse me sir, it's seven." Brian shot back.

"Shut up Peewee! You're mine Bender for two months I gotcha. I gotcha!" Vernon said.

"What can I say? I'm thrilled!" John replies.

"Oh, I'm sure that's exactly what you want these people to believe. You know something, Bender? You ought to spend a little more time trying to do something with yourself and a little less time trying to impress people. You might be better off." He then starts going toward the doors. "Alright, that's it! I'm going to be right outside those doors. The next time I hafta come in here, I'm cracking skulls!" I would've laughed at that but I was too angry to. When Vernon finally went out, I couldn't take again.

"FUCK YOU!" I shouted. Everyone stared at me surprised but I didn't care. I got up from my seat, kicking the table in the process and walking toward the back of the stairs. I let out a sigh as I tried to calm down. I looked down at my hand that was still holding the screw. This made me angrier and I threw it across the library.

"You take anger management classes?" I heard behind me. I turned to see John standing there.

"Did you have to do that? Why didn't you just stop?" I asked him.

"Like I said before, I don't give a shit." He replied. I instinctly slapped him. I was surprised to see his face soften. I looked down.

"I'm sorry John." I said.

"It's fine." He said. I looked back up at him. His face said otherwise as he looked hurt. I held my head.

"You should've let me take the fall." I said.

"And have you spend another Saturday in this hellhole? You don't deserve that like I do." He said.

"I'd rather be in this hellhole than back at home." I said. He looked up at me.

"Your parents too huh?" He asked.

"Parent." I replied. "My mother." I looked down again. I unknowingly held onto my arm, which had all my scars and cuts. was suddenly surprised when John hugged me.

"John?" I asked.

"Just shush." He said. I didn't argue. I don't know why but it felt good to be in his embrace. It was enough to make me calm down. I felt his hand go threw my hair.

"Come on. Let's at least go back to the less depressing section of this place." He said. I laughed and nodded. When we walked back, I was surprised to see that everyone was asleep.

"Were we gone that long?" I asked. John laughed.

"We might as well. You need the beauty rest." He said. I smiled. I decided to sit next to John this time. I smiled again as I started thinking about the hug again. _Never thought John Bender would do that for anyone._ I thought to myself. _Consider myself lucky._ I smiled again as I dozed off for some much needed rest.

 _*thx for reading. i hope your liking this story like i am. ill try to upload the next chapter asap*_


	4. Getting to Know

**Chapter 4 Getting to Know**

"Wake up!" I heard. I opened my eyes to see Vernon standing over us. _Great he just had to show up,_ I thought. I let out a yawn.

"Who has to use the lavatory?" He asked. My hand instantly went up and so did everyone elses. I may be tired but I was willing to take any opportunity that meant not being stuck in this one room for eight hours, even if it was just to go to the bathroom.

I really did have to go though.

* * *

After we came back and since the door was now closed, we could do whatever we wanted as long as we didn't make any noise to make Vernon come in here. Andrew was stretching on the side _(figures)_ , Claire, the girl, and I were still sitting at the tables but I was sitting on top of it and John and Brian were over at the counters. John was ripping some pages out of the book for some reason.

"That's real intlligent." Andrew said.

"You're right, it's wrong to destroy literature." John replied still tearing yhe pages out. "It's such fun to read and Molet really pumps my nads."

"Moliare." Claire corrected.

"I love his work." Brian added. John throws the pages to Brian. I held my mouth to not laugh.

"Big deal. Nothing to do when you're locked in a vacancy." John says. He was right there.

"Speak for yourself." Andrew says. I roll my eyes. _Here comes another arguement._

"Do you think I'd speak for you? I don't even know your language." John replies. _Yep I was right._

"Hey, you grounded tonight?" Andrew asks Claire. She shrugs her shoulders.

"I don't know. My mom said I was but my dad told me to just blow her off." She replied.

"Big party at Stubbies, parents are in Europe. Should be pretty wild."

"Yeah?"

"Can you go?"

"I doubt it."

"How come?"

"Well 'cause if I do what my mother tells me not to do, it's because my father says it's okay. There's like this whole big monster deal, it's endless and it's a total drag. It's like any minute, divorce."

"Who do you like better?" John suddenly asked.

"What?" Claire replied.

"You like your old man better than your mom?" He clarified.

"They're both strict."

"No, I mean, if you had to choose between them."

"I dunno, I'd probably go live with my brother. I mean, I don't think either one of them gives a shit about me...it's like they use me just to get back at each other."

"HA!" We suddenly heard. We all turned to the girl shocked. She was grinning back at us. _That was weird._

"Shut up!" Claire said.

"You're just feeling sorry for yourself." Andrew said.

"Yeah, well if I didn't nobody else would." Claire snapped.

"Aw you're breaking my heart." I said sarcasticlly. She glared at me.

"Sporto." John said to Andrew.

"What?" John walks toward Andrew.

"You get along with you parents?"

"Well if I say yes, I'm an idiot right?"

"You're an idiot anyway. But if you say you get along with your parents well you're a liar too." John starts walking toward me but Andrew suddenly pushes him.

"You know something man, if we weren't in school right now, I'd waste you." He said. John looks at him and holds his arm up. He was pointing his middle finger to the ground.

"Can you hear this? Want me to turn it up?" John says as he turns his hand up flipping Andrew off. Brian suddenly comes in. _Oh this otta be good._

"Hey fellas, I mean, I don't like my parents either. I don-don't get along with them. Their idea of parental compassion is just, you know, wacko!" He says. John turns to him.

"Dork?"

"Yeah?"

"You are a parent's wet dream okay?" I laughed at this. He walks toward me again, this time sitting on the edge of the table.

"Well that's a problem!" Brian says.

"Look, I can see you getting all bunged up for them making you wear these kinda clothes. But face it, you're a Neo-Maxi-Zoom-Dweebie! What would you be doing if you weren't out making yourself a better citizen?" John says. I had to admit though, that was a bit much.

"Why do you have to insult everybody?" Andrew asked.

"I'm being honest asshole. I would expext you to know the difference." John replies.

"Yeah well he's gotta name!"

"Yeah. What's your name?" I laughed again.

"Nice try Andrew. You try to make a point yet you failed to know Brian's name." I said. Andrew looked away from embarresment I hope.

"That's his name?" John asks me. I nod and he turns to Brian. "My condolences."

"What's your name?" Claire asks me.

"Elena." I replied.

"What's yours?" John asks her.

"Claire." She replies.

"Ka-laire?"

"Claire. It's a family name."

"No, it's a fat girl's name."

"Well thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I'm not fat!"

"Well not at present but I could see you really pushing maximum density! You see, I'm not sure if you know this, but there are two kinds of fat people. There's fat people that were born to be fat, and then there's fat people that were once thin but they became fat so when you look at them you can sorta see that thin person inside! You see, you're gonna get married, you're gonna squeeze out a few puppies and then, uh..." He does a motion of becoming fat. Claire gives him the finger.

"Oh obscene finger gestures from such a pristine girl!" John mocks.

"I'm not pristine!" She replies. _Yeah, sure._ John bends his body toward Claire.

"Are you a virgin?" He asks. This caught my attention. "I'll bet you a million dollars that you are! Let's end the suspense, is it gonna be a white wedding?"

"Why don't you just shut up?" Claire snaps.

"Have you ever kissed a boy on the mouth?" He continued. I started feeling a little uncomfortable. "Have you ever been felt up? Over the bra, under the blouse, shoes off, hoping to God your parents don't walk in?"

"Do you want me to puke?" Claire said clearly upset. I held my arm again.

"Over the panties, no bra, blouse unbuttoned, Calvin's in a ball on the front seat past eleven on a school night?" I turned away from John. I felt like I was getting hot and my heart was pounding a little faster.

"Leave her alone!" Andrew says. I felt John leave the table. "I said leave her alone!"

"You gonna make me?" John asked.

"Yeah." They were face to face now.

"You and how many of your friends?"

"Just me. Just you and me. Two hits. Me hitting you, you hitting the floor. Anytime you're ready pal!" John goes in to hit him but Andrew being a wrestler ended up putting him on the floor in a wrestling move.

"I don't wanna get into this with you man." John says. Andrew lets go and they get up.

"Why not?" Andrew asks.

"'Cause I'd kill you. It's real simple. I'd kill you and your fucking parents would sue me and it would be a big mess and I don't care enough about you to bother." John replies. Andrew turns to walk away.

"Chicken shit." He said. There was a loud snap. John had taken out a switchblade. My grip tightened on my arm. He then stabbed it right in front of me.

"Let's end this right now. You don't talk to her, you don't look at her and you don't even think about her. You understand me?" Andrew says.

"I'm trying to help her." John insisted. I turned my attention away from them and looked down at the knife. I took it off and held it in my hand. _Can't ever get away from it._ I thought. _You're always gonna be somewhere._ I rubbed my thumb against the cold blade. It looked it was barely used. I wasn't surprised honsetly. I don't think John would use this unless he really had to. I closed the blade and put it in my pocket. _Sorry John but it's a cool blade._

"Brian how are you doing?" I heard. I turned to see Carl, the janitor, in the room.

"Your dad works here?" John asked. Brian looked embarressed. "Uh, Carl?"

"What?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"How does one become a janitor?"

"You wanna be a janitor?"

"No I just wanna know how one becomes a janitor because Andrew here, is very interested in persuing a career in the custodial arts." I laughed.

"Oh, really? You guys think I'm just some untouchable peasant? Peon? Huh? Maybe so, but following a broom around after shitheads like you for the past eight years I've learned a couple of things. I look through your letters, I look through your lockers. I listen to your conversations, you don't know that but I do. I am the eyes and ears of this institution my friends." He looks up at the clock then down at his watch. _Oh don't tell me!_

"By the way, that clock's twenty minutes fast." We all groaned. _Are you fucking kidding me?_ I put my head down in annoyance. I heard John walk by and sit next to me.

"Hey, don't sweat it cutie. That mean you get twenty more minutes with me." He said smirking. I smiled.

"I guess that's fine with me." I replied. He scooted closer to me.

"You know, I noticed you got a little uncomfortable when we were talking about queenie's virginity." He said. I felt a lump in my throat.

"And what if I did?" I said. His face grew serious.

"You mind if I ask?" He said. I turned away from him.

"Yeah, I do." I said. He didn't say anything for minute.

"Hey." He said. When I turned to him, he patted his lap. I was confused at what he meant. "Come here." He patted his lap again. I understood it this time. I got up and sat on his lap and he pulled me to his his chest.

"You gonna explain this or are you just gonna say shush again?" I asked.

"Come on, I'm just trying to make you feel better." He replied. I smiled. "Is it not working?" I shifted in my position and laid my head on his chest.

"It is actually." I said. His hand went through my hair again. While I was on his chest, I could feel his heartbeat. It was beating a little fast. I chuckled softly.

This was not the John Bender I was expecting. Everytime I heard about him, it would only be about all the stunts he's pulled around the school. There's no doubt he's a bad boy, but there's more to him than that. He's actually nice when he wants to be and he's also quite caring. There had to be a reason why he acted like this and from what he told me before, his parents might be why. Either way, John Bender was definetly full of surprises from what I can tell.

 _*i hope im not making Bender too out of character. im trying to keep him as close as possible so i hope im doing a good job. please review so i can get some feedback. thanks for reading.*_


	5. Truth at Lunch

**Chapter 5 Truth at Lunch**

A little while after us just chilling, John suddenly starts whistling a tune. I recognized it but I didn't know the name. Brian suddenly started whistling along, which kinda made me smile. Soon enough, we all started joining in, even the girl. It all died down when Vernon came in. John then whistled Beetoven's 5th, which made me laugh.

"Alright girls, that's 30 minutes for lunch." He said.

"Here?" Andrew asked.

"Here."

"Well I think the cafeteria would be a more suitable place for us to eat lunch in sir."

"Well, I don't care what you think Andrew."

"Uh Dick? Excuse me Rich, will milk be made available to us?" John asks.

"We're extremely thirty sir." Andrew added.

"I have a very low tolerance for dehydration." Claire said. I laughed silently. John jokingly told me to shush.

"I've seen her dehydrate sir. It's prett gross." Andrew said. John put me down and stood up.

"Relax, Elena and I will get it." He said.

"Ah ah ah, grab some wood their bub." Vernon said. John and I both grin. "What do you think, I was born yesterday? You think I'm gonna have you and Miss. Willows roaming these halls?"

"Well you could but you obviously know better." I said.

"Watch it young lady." He snapped back. I smirked at him. He then pointed at Andrew.

"You." He then points to the girl "And you. Hey! What's her name? Come on, on your feet missy! Let's go! This is no rest home." Allison and Andrew get up.

"There's a soft drink machine in the teacher's lounge. Let's go."

* * *

We all had to wait around for Andrew and the girl got our drinks. We were sitting by the weird statue.

"Claire, you wanna see a picture of a guy with elephantitus of the nuts? It's pretty tasty." John said. I smiled.

"No thank you." Claire replied.

"How do you think he rides a bike?" John asked. Claire rolled her eyes. "Oh Claire, would you ever consider datibg a guy like this?"

"Can't you leave me alone?"

"I mean, if he had a great personality and was a good dancer and had a cool car... although you'd probablu have to ride in the back seat 'cause his nuts would ride shotgun." I laughed more than I should have. Claire turned to me.

"You know what I wish I was doing?" She asked me.

"Out shopping with your bitches?" I said sarcastically. I was surprised to see her smile at me.

"I wish I was on a plane to France." She replied. I nodded my head.

"I'm sure almost every girl would want to go there." I said.

"What about you?" She asked me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"As long as I'm not at home, I'll go wherever." I replied. She nodded. She then looked over at John.

"You guys seem to hit it off pretty quickly." She said. I looked over at John who was talking to Brian.

"He's actually nice." I said. She scoffed.

"Sure whatever you say." She replied.

"Oh, you and Claire did it!" John suddenly said. Claire looked over at them again.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"No-nothing!" Brian said. He turned to John. "Let's just drop it. We'll talk about it later!"

"No! Drop what? What are you talking about?" Claire asked again.

"Well, Brian's trying to tell me that in addition to the number of girls in the Niagra Falls area, that presently you and he are, riding the hobby horse!" John replied. I hugged my knees tightly.

"Little pig!" She told Brian.

"No I'm not! I'm not! John said I was a cherry and I said I wasn't, that's it, that's all that was said!" Brian replied.

"Well then what were you motioning to Claire for?" John asked.

"You know I don't appreciate this very much Brian." Claire said.

"He is lying!" Brian yelled.

"Oh you weren't motioning to Claire?" John asked again.

"You know he's lying, right?"

"Were you or were you not motioning to Claire?"

"Yeah, but it was only...was only because I didn't want her to know that I was a virgin, okay?" John stares at him for a second. He looks over at me, noticing that I was uncomfortable again. "You good?" He mouthed. I nodded even though I was still hugging my knees.

"Why didn't you want me to know you were a virgin?" Claire asked.

"Becasue it's personal business. It's my personal, private business." Brian replied.

"I think it's ok for a guy to be a virgin." Brian looked at her surprised.

"You do?" He asked. Claire smiled and nodded. John walked over to me, took my hand and led me off to the stairs. When we got there, he gave me the serious look again.

"This is the second time." He said. I looked down, avoiding eye contact with him.

"I'm fine, don't worry." I told him.

"Don't give me that bullshit." He snapped. "Every time the subject is brought up, you always get tense. Is there a reason why?"

"Why do I have to tell you?" I asked him. "What if I told you it was personal and I don't want to talk about it?"

"I still want to know." He persisted. I started feeling a chill up my spine as he was getting closer.

"Get away from me John." I said.

"Not until you tell me why." He said. I started getting hot and nervous.

"Please just leave me alone." I said. I backed away from him but he kept getting closer.

"Hey!" I heard. Behind John was that girl. "Cokes are here." She said. I quickly took this chance and ran back to the tables.

* * *

I sat in the desk where I originally sat. I had my hood over my head and down on the table, thinking through what just happened. _What was I thinking? Why did I just leave him hanging? Couldn't I at least said something?_

"Fuck me." I said softly to myself. Everyone was getting their lunches out. Claire brought hers out of a shopping bag. Firgures.

"What's in there?" John asked.

"Guess. Where's your lunch?" Claire asked.

"Elena's wearing it." He replied. _Seriously? Leave me out of this please._

"You're nauseating." Claire said. John grabs one of the cokes and throws it over at the girl. I saw Claire was setting up seafood platter. _She seriously brought that for lunch?_

"What's that?" John asked.

"Sushi." Claire replied.

"Sushi?"

"Rice, raw fish and seaweed."

"You won't accept a guy's tongue in your mouth and you're gonna eat that?"

"Can I eat?"

"I don't know. Give it a try." I suddenly see Andrew take some sandwiches, a bag of chips, an apple, a banana, a bag of cookies and a carton of milk. _Jesus where does this kid put all that shit?_ I heard the girl slurp her coke loudly. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see her doing something weird with her sandwich. _It seems everyone here has their own problems._ John then goes over to Brian and starts taking out his lunch.

"What're we having?" He asks.

"Uh, it's your standard, regular lunch I guess." Brian replies. John pulls out a thermos.

"Milk?"

"Soup." John starts digging through the lunch bag. Brian tries to reach over but John slaps his hand away. He pulls out a juice box.

"That's apple juice." Brian says.

"I can read." John snaps. "PB and J with the crusts cut off. Well Brian, this is a very nutritious lunch. All the food groups are represented. Did your mom marry Mr. Rogers?"

"Uh no Mr. Johnson." Brian replies not getting the joke. I almost laugh. John then stands up.

"Here's my impression of life at big Bri's house(underlined text are the parents):

' _Son!_

 _'Yeah dad?'_

 _'How's your day pal?'_

 _'Great dad, how's yours?'_

 _'Super. Say son, how'd you like to go fishing this weekend?'_

 _'Great dad, but I've got homework to do!'_

 _' That's alright son. You can do it on the boat.'_

 _'Geee!'_

 _'Isn't our son swell?'_

 _'Yes dear, isn't life swell?'_ He then starts doing a make out scene but then he starts acting like the father was punching the mother in the face. I sat up at this.

"Alright, what about your family?" Andrew asks.

"Oh mine? That's real easy." John replies. He then stands up again and points a finger at nothing

 _'Stupid, worthless, no good, God damn, freeloading son of a bitch, retarded, bigmouth, know it all asshole jerk!'_

 _'You forgot ugly, lazy and disrespectful' _He then acts like he slapped someone.

 _'Shut up bitch! Go fix me a turkey pot pie!'_

 _'What about you dad?'_

 _'Fuck you!'_

 _'No dad, what about you?'_

 _'Fuck you!'_

 _'NO DAD, WHAT ABOUT YOU!'_

 _'FUCK YOU!' _He then acts like his father punched him. I look down.

"Is that for real?" Brian asks

"You wanna come over sometime?" John says.

"That's bullshit." Andrew says. I look up at him in surprise. "It's all part of your image. I don't believe a word of it." I glared at him. _What the fuck is wrong with him?_

"You don't believe me?" John asks.

"No." Andrew replies.

"No?" I heard John's voice break slightly.

"Did I stutter?" Andrew says. John walks up to him and rolls up his sleeve.

"Do you believe this?" He asks. I gasped silently as I saw a cigar burn on his arm. "It's about the size of a cigar. Do I stutter? You see, this is what you get in my house when you spill paint in the garage." He rolls his sleeve back down and starts walking away.

"See I don't think that I need to sit here with you fucking dildos anymore." He says. He walks over to the table by the stairs and he starts throwing the books off angrily and he climbed to the 2nd floor. I held my head. I felt bad for John but I felt guilty for slapping him before.

"You shouldn't have said that." Claire said.

"How would I know? I mean, he lies about everything." Andrew replies.

"No he doesn't" I said. He turns to me. "He's been the realist one here."

"Yeah, you should know since you like him." He says. I stood up from my desk.

"Still doesn't give you an excuse for calling him a liar." I said. I walked away from them and walked to the stairs. Once I climbed up to the 2nd floor, I stood there watching. For once, John looked as vulnerable as any other person. In the short time I've known him, he seemed like a strong individual so it kinda hurt to see him like this. I walked closer to him. He didn't look up or seemed to mind me.

"John?" I said. He looked up at me but he looked away and let out a sigh.

"What do you want?" He said. I took in a deep breath and sat down next to him.

"I'm sorry." I said. He turned to me in surprise.

"For what?" He asked me.

"Slapping you for one thing." I replied. "And for leaving you hanging." He scooted closer.

"Don't worry about it." He said. "I'm the one who should say sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you." I scooted closer to him. I reached for his arm slowly. As I expected, he flinched as I touched it. I reached for it again. This time, he let me. I cautiously rolled his sleeve and I looked at his burn. I softly rubbed it before he held my hand.

"I'd rather you not." He said. I nodded.

"I get it." I said. I looked down at my arm. "More than you know." He followed my gaze. He reached for my sleeve and slowly rolled it up. My arm was cover with cuts and scars of different sizes. There were some fresh cuts too.

"Jesus Christ." He exclaimed. "You did all of these?" I nodded.

"My life hasn't been the best." I said. His hand holding mine squeezed. He gently went over my scars and cuts.

"You don't deserve this." He said.

"Nobody does." I said. We both looked at each other. He then reached over and took my hood off.

"You shouldn't hide your beauty Cutie. You could outshine Claire over there." He said. I laughed. He pulled me closer to him and then he kissed the top of my forehead. I looked up in surprise. He simply shrugged his shoulders.

"It was bound to happen sooner or later." He said. I smiled. He then stood up. "Come on, let's make a break for it."

 _*i loved writing this. this was always my favorite part in the movie so i was looking forward to writing it. thx again for reading*_


	6. Surprises

**Chapter 6 Surprises**

John told us he was going to get something from his locker. He said it was going to take this detention to the next level. As we stepped out to the hall, John checked both ways before he led us onward.

"How do you know where Vernon went?" Claire asked.

"I don't." John replied.

"Well then how do you know when he'll be back?"

"I don't." I grew nervous at this. If Vernon caught us out here, we're so screwed.

"Being bad feels pretty good huh?" He said to Claire. She should count herself lucky. The only "bad" she's done was going shopping. I heard Andrew and Brian talking about something but I was to focused on making sure that Vernon wasn't anywhere near us. We finally made to what I think was John's locker. When he opened it, it was huge mess.

"Slob." Andrew said.

"My maid's on vacation." John replied. He dug into his locker until he pulled out a bag of green stuff. It took me a second to finally see that it was marijuana.

"Drugs." Brian whispered.

"Screw that Bender, put it back." Andew said. John didn't say anything and instead walked away.

"Drugs. The boy had marijuana." Brian whispered again. I looked over at him weirdly. "That was marijuana!"

"Shut up!" Andrew and I yelled. We both follow Claire and John.

"We'll cross through the lab and we'll double back." Johm said.

"You better be right. If Vernon cuts us off it's your fault asshole." Andrew said. It seemed like a good idea at the time but we saw Vernon at the hall. It seemed liked he was everywhere because everytime we went somewhere, he was there. We spent some time arguing before we finally decided to go down a hall. We were met with an iron gate and I started getting really nervous.

"Shit!" I said.

"Great idea Jagoff!" John said to Andrew.

"Fuck you!" Andrew replied.

"Fuck you! Why didn't you listen to John?" Claire said to Andrew.

"We're dead!" Brian said.

"No, just me." John suddenly said. I looked at him surprise.

"What do you mean?"I asked.

"Get back to the library. Keep your unit on this." He handed the drugs to Brian. Before we headed off, John grabbed my wrist and before I knew it, he pulled me in for a kiss on the lips. Even after he pulled away and left, I stood there frozen trying to process what just happened.

"Son of a bitch!" I heard Vernon yells. I suddenly realized he was coming and I ran down the hallway. I hid behind the wall so he didn't hear me run. When I heard his steps get farther away, I ran back to the library.

* * *

I sat back in my seat, my head spinning and going back to the moment. _He kissed me. He kissed me in the fucking lips!_ I banged my head on the table. I tried not to think about but I couldn't get the moment out of my head.

"Get your stuff! Let's go!" Vernon yelled. We all turned to see Vernon dragging John over. "Mr. Wiseguy here has taken it upon himself to go to the gymnasium. I'm sorry to inform you, you're going to be without his services for the rest of the day."

"B-O-O H-O-O!" John said.

"Everything's a big joke, huh Bender? The false alarm you pulled, Friday, false alarms are really funny, aren't they. What if your home, what if your family..." He suddenly paused. "What if your dope was on fire?"

"Impossible sir. It's in Johnson's underwear." Andrew laughed.

"You think he's funny?" He said to Andrew. "You think this is cute? You think he's bitchin', is that it? Lemme tell you something. Look at him, he's a bum." He turned to all of us. His eyes rested on me the longest, which made me really uncomfortable. "You wanna see something funny? You go visit John Bender in five years! You'll see how God damned funny he is!" He turned to John.

"What's the matter John? You gonna cry? Let's go." He grabs John's shoulder.

"Hey keep your fuckin' hands off me! I expect better manners from you Dick!" He yelled. He took his sunglasses out pf his pocket and threw them at Andrew. "For better hallway vision." Vernon then drags Bender out of the library.

* * *

Claire seemed to notice how uncomfortable I was. She called me up to her table and I sat between her and Andrew. I told them what John did before he took off.

"That asshole." Andrew said. "He shouldn't have done that. Does he ever think of anybody but himself?"

"He should've thought about how you'd take this. You seemed to talk to him the most. He should've thought of something." Claire said. I looked up at her.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked her. She looked at me kinda funny.

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" She said. "I mean, it's pretty obvious." I gave a confused look. She leaned closer to me. "He has a crush on you." I looked at her surprised.

"What?" I said.

"You seriously couldn't tell?" Andrew asked. To be honest, I wasn't really concerned about that. I never really thought that was a possibility. I was about to say something when I heard crashing from above.

"OH SHIT!" I heard someone scream. When I looked up, I saw John coming down the stairs. I looked up to see a huge hole in the ceiling _This guy is nuts!_

"Forgot my pencil." He simply said. He walked over the table Brian was sitting at and grabbed a pencil.

"God dammit!" Vernon yelled from the hallway. John quickly hid under our desk as Vernon came in.

"What in God's name is going on in here?" We all shrugged. "What was that ruckus?"

"Uh, what ruckus?" Andrew asked.

"I was just in my office and I heard a ruckus." Vernon replied.

"Could you describe the ruckus sir?" Brian said.

"Watch your tongue young man, watch it!" Vernon snapped. John suddenly hit the table but Andrew quickly banged on the table. John banged back.

"What is that?" Vernon asked. Andrew did a weird zip noise. "What is that, what is that noise?"

"What noise?" Andrew asked. I suddenly started feeling something move in between my legs, making my eyes go wide.

"Really sir, there wasn't any noise..." Claire said. I suddenly released a gasp. I squeezed my legs together, making John groan. I started a cough fit and everyone joined in to block John's groans as I kicked him away. I finally stopped and so did everyone else.

"That noise? Was that the noise you were talking about?" I asked him.

"No it wasn't. That was not the noise I was talking about. Now, I may not have caught you in the act this time, but you can bet I will." Vernon replied. Allison let out a laugh. _(Let's pretend Elena finally learned her name)_

"You make book on that missy!" He said to her. He then turned to me. "And you! I will not be made a fool of!" He walks away and we all see that he had a toilet seat cover stuck to his pants. Everyone laughed when he left. I would've laughed too but I was angry with John. I kicked him again, making him groan. I scoot over to let him out and I hit him on his back. He looked at me with a silly grin but it soon faded when he saw how mad I was.

"It was an accident Cutie." He said sincerly.

"You're an asshole." Claire said. He turned to her.

"Sue me." He said. He stood up and walked up to Brian. "So ahab, can I have all doobage?" Brian gave John his drugs and he starts walking to the back of the library.

"Yo waistoid! You're not gonna blaze up in here!" John didn't listen and kept walking. Claire followed him soon after and so did Brian and Allison. Even though he was reluctant at first, Andrew went up there. I was the only one that didn't go. I could hear them laughing from down here and I heard music blazing but I still didn't go.

I felt my heartbeat going throughout my entire body. I felt so hot and I felt sick to my stomach. I felt tears forming in my eyes but I did my best to fight them off. One or two managed to escape but I made sure I didn't sob. I didn't want anybody to see me this. My hands trembled as I wiped my tears away. I heard someone walking up to me. They stood behind me but I didn't want to look.

"If you want to calm down, you know I have the best way up there." John said. I still didn't face him. I looked down.

"I don't care John. Go away." I said.

"I said I was sorry." He said. I felt my anger boiling up again.

"Are you really?" I asked him. "You shouldn't have done that in the first place." He walked in front of me and tilted my head upwards, making sure I was looking at him.

"Why not?" He asked. "I deserve to know why."

"It's none of your God damn business!" I slapped his hand away but grabbed my wrist.

"I know it's not but I hate seeing you like this." He said. He looked at me with concern. "I just want to know why and I'm not leaving until you tell me." He let go of my wrist. I looked down again. I've worked hard to not tell anyone about this but I can't seem to do that now. I used to be afraid of what people might think of me if I told them. But this was John Bender. He didn't care what people thought. Not only that, but Claire claims he has a crush on me so he must really care. I took in a deep breath.

"I was..." I tried to say it but I was so nervous I ended up tailing off. I hugged my arms tightly and took in another breath. _You can do it. Just say it._ "When I was 14, I was... raped." My grip on my arms grew tighter and I made sure to not to look up at John. I was waiting for a response but at the same time I just wanted to be left alone.

"I had no idea." John said. "I'm sorry." I shook my head.

"How would you know? I never told anyone." I said.

"Why not?" He asked. I looked up at him.

"Why didn't you tell people about your homelife?" I said. He held his stare at me before he looked down and chuckled.

"Point taken." He said. He sat down on the desk and reached for his pocket. He pulled out a cigarette and handed it to me. "It'll make you feel better." I took the cigarette in between my fingers. He took out a match and lit it with his teeth. I smile with amazement. I let him light the cigarette and I took a long whiff of it it. As I let it out, the drugs seemed to take immediate efftect and I felt relaxed.

"You're right. This feels so much better." I said.

"Told you." He said. He then stood up and held his hand out to me. "Come on. I don't want you to be alone down here." I willingly took his hand and he took me up to where everyone else was. There was so much smoke around us and everyone was sitting in a somewhat circle. John and I sat across Claire where I was sitting beside John with his arm around me. I looked over at Claire, who showed me a friendly smile. I rolled my eyes but I smiled back.

 _*I had writers block for a minute. sorry for the long wait.*_


	7. Looking Through the Pages

**Chapter 7 Looking through the Pages**

"No! I never did it!" Claire yelled. Allison had brought up a sex related subject which made me really uncomfortable. I ended holding on tightly to John without meaning to. He didn't seem to mind as he held on to me. There were a few seconds of silence after Claire admitted she has never done it.

"I never did it either." Allison said breaking the silence. "I'm not a nymphomaniac, I'm a compulsive liar." Claire glared at her.

"You are such a bitch! You did that on purpose just to fuck me over!" She said full of anger. "I can't believe you. You're so weird. You don't say anything all day and then when you open your mouth, you unload all these tremendous lies all over me!"

"Calm down princess." I said. She looked over at me. "You're just pissed off because she got you to admit something you didn't want to admit to." Claire let out a sigh.

"Ok, fine, but that doesn't make it any less bizarre." She replies.

"What's bizarre?" Andrew jumped in. "I mean, we're all pretty bizarre. Some of us are just better at hiding it, that's all."

"How are you bizarre?" Claire asked. I sat up at this.

"He can't think for himself." Allison answered. Andrew nodded.

"She's right." He said. "Do you what I did to get in here? I taped Larry Lester's buns together." I bit my lip to keep my laughter.

"That was you?" Brian asked.

"Yeah, you know him?"

"Yeah I know him."

"Well then you know how hairy he is, right? Well, when they pulled the tape off, most of his hair came off and some, some skin too." I winced when I heard that.

"Oh my God." Claire said.

"And the bizarre thing is, is that I did it for my old man." He continued. "I tortured this poor kid, because I wanted him to think that I was cool. He's always going off about, you know, when he was in school all the wild things he used to do. And I got the feeling that he was disappointed that I never cut loose on anyone, right. So, I'm-I'm sitting in the locker room, and I'm taping up my knee. And Larry's undressing a couple lockers down from me. Yeah...he's kinda... he's kinda skinny, weak. And I started thinking about my father, and his attitude about weakness. And the next thing I knew, I uh, I jumped on top of him and started wailing on him...And my friends, they just laughed and cheered me on. And afterwards, when I was sittin' in Vernon's office, all I could think about was Larry's father. And Larry havin' to go home and...and explain what happened to him. And the humiliation...fucking humiliation he mustuv felt. It mustuv been unreal...I mean," He stopped for a minute as he started crying.

"I mean, how do you apologize for something like that? There's no way...it's all because of me and my old man. Oh God, I fucking hate him! He's like this...he's like this mindless machine that I can't even relate to anymore...You son of a bitch! You know, sometimes, I wish my knee would give...and I wouldn't be able to wrestle anymore. And he could forget all about me." He broke down right there. I looked down. I've never seen a guy cry like this. I almost felt bad to be witnissing this.

"I think your old man and my old man should get together and go bowling." John said. I looked up at Andrew, expecting a glare. Instead, he chuckled which made me smile a little.

"It's like me, you know, with my grades...like, when I, when I step outside myself kinda, and when I, when I look in at myself you know? And I see me and I don't like what I see, I really don't." Brian said.

"What's wrong with you? Why don't you like yourself?" Claire asked.

"'Cause I'm stupid...'cause I'm failing shop. See we had this assignment, to make this ceramic elephant, and um...and we had eight weeks to do it and we're s'posed ta, and it was like a lamp, and when you pull the trunk the light was s'posed to go on...my light didn't go on, I got a F on it. Never got a F in my life... When I signed up, you know, for the course I mean. I thought I was playing it real smart, you know. 'Cause I thought, I'll take shop, it'll be such an easy way to maintain my grade point average." He replied. I could never relate to this. I get bad grades a lot but I never cared. For Brian, it could mean a lot since he's the smartest one in our grade.

"Why'd you think it'd be easy?" John asked.

"Have you seen some of the dopes that take shop?" Brian asked.

"I take shop. You must be a fuckin' idiot."

"I'm a fucking idiot because I can't make a lamp?"

"No, you're a genius because you can't make a lamp." I wasn't sure it that was supposed to be a compliment or and insult.

"What do you know Trigonometry?"

"I could care less about Trigonometry." _Doesn't surprise me there._ "Bender, did you know without Trigonometry there'd be no engineering?"

"Without lamps, there'd be no light." There was a short pause between them.

"Ok so neither one of you ia any better than the other one." Claire said.

"I can write with my toes." Allison said. "I can also eat, brush my teeth..."

"With your feet?" Claire asked.

"...play Heart and Soul on the piano." Allison finished.

"I can make spaghetti." Brian said. Claire faces me.

"What can you do Elena?" She asked me. I noticed from the corner of my eye John glanced at me.

"Well, I can sing pretty good though I always do it alone so I don't know." I replied.

"Why don't you show us?"Andrew asked. I felt my face go hot.

"I just said that I do it alone. I don't plan to sing in front of people anytime soon." I said.

"Bummer." John said. "I would've loved to to hear you." I held my head in annoyance.

"And you Andy?" Claire asked. We all turned to Andrew.

"I can, uh, tape all your buns together." He said. I wasn't sure if he was joking or not.

"I wanna see what Claire can do!" John suddenly said. We all faced Claire.

"I can't do anything." She said.

"Now, everybody can do something."

"Well, there's one thing I can do... no forget it, it's way too embarrassing."

"You ever seen Wild Kingdom? I mean that guy's been doing that show for thirty years." I had to admit, I was starting to get curious. Claire let out a sigh.

"Ok, but you have to swear to God you won't laugh. I can't believe I'm actually doing this." She then takes her lipstick out, opens it, and puts it in between her breasts. She the begins applying it from her cleavage. When she lifts her head, it was applied perfectly. Everyone was clapping except for me. It wasn't really that great or surprising. I noticed that John's was slow and sarcastic.

"All right, great! Where'd you learn to do that?" Andrew asked.

"Camp, 7th grade." Claire replied. It was then she noticed John's clapping.

"That was great Claire. My image of you is totally blown." He said. Claire looked hurt.

"You're a shit! Don't do thst to her. You swore to God you wouldn't laugh." Allison said.

"Am I laughing?"

"You fucking prick!" Andrew yelled. John stares intently at him.

"What do you care what I think, anyway? I don't even count, right? I could disappear forever and it wouldn't make any difference. I may as well not even exist at this school, remember?" He said. I felt his grip on my tighten a little. I squeezed back slightly to calm him down. He turned to Claire. "And you don't like me anyway."

"You know, I have just as many feelings as you do and it hurts just as much when somebody steps all over them!" She said with tears in her eyes.

"God, you're so pathetic!" John said. "Don't you ever, EVER compare yourself to me ok? You got everything and I got shit! Fucking Rapunzel right? School would probably fucking shut down if you didn't show up. _'Queenie isn't here!'_ " He paused for a second. "I like those earrings Claire."

"Shut up." She said quietly.

"Are those real diamonds Claire?"

"Shut up!"

"I bet they are. Did you work for the money for those earrings..."

"Shut your mouth!"

"Or did daddy buy those?"

"SHUT UP!" Tears start streaming down her face. I had to admit, this was a bit much but I didn't know what to do.

"I bet he bought those for you. I bet those are a Christmas gift, right? You know what I got for Christmas this year? It was a banner fuckin' year at the old Bender family! I got a carton of cigarettes. The old man grabbed me and said _'Hey_ _! Smoke up Johnny!'_ Okay, so go home'n cry to your daddy, don't cry here, okay?" There was a long pause between all of use. I looked down, thinking of a way to get out of this as it was feeling awkward.

"My God, are we gonna be like our parents?" Brian said breaking the silence. I grimaced at this.

"Not me. Ever" Claire said. I nodded at this.

"I will never be like my mother." I said softly.

"It's unavoidable. It just happens." Allison says.

"What happens?" Claire asks.

"When you grow up, your heart dies." She replied.

"Who cares?" John says. I look up at him sincerly.

"I care." I said. He smiled and gave me a small kiss on my forehead.

"Glad to hear that." He said. I smile back him.

 _*Sorry i took so long with this. i had weiters block and i had to deal with something at home. ill try to upload the next chapter as soon as possible*_


	8. Diving Deeper

**Chapter 8** **Diving Deeper**

"Um, I was thinking." Brian spoke up. "I mean, I know it's kind of a weird time, but I was just wondering, um, what is gonna happen to us on Monday? When we're all together again? I mean I consider you guys my friends, I'm not wrong, am I?" I never thought of this before. I'm not sure I consider all of these guys my friends yet but I definetly have a different opinion of them.

"No." Andrew said. I felt a small smile cross my face at that.

"So on Monday, what happens?" Brian asked again.

"Are we still friends you mean? If we're friends now, that is?" Claire asked.

"Yeah." Brian replied.

"Do you want the truth?"

"Yeah, I want the truth." There was a short pause.

"I don't think so." Claire answered. I sat up at this, looking at Claire intently.

"Well, do you mean all of us or just John?" Allison asked.

"With all of you." Claire replied. I felt my ander boiling up.

"That's a real nice attitude, Claire." Andrew said.

"Oh, be honest, Andy, if Brian came walking up to you in the hall on Monday, what would you do? I mean picture this, you're there with all the sports. I know exactly what you'd do, you'd say hi to him and when he left you'd cut him all up so your friends wouldn't think you really liked him!" Claire said.

"No way!" Andrew said.

"Ok, whay if I came up to you? Or what if Elena did?" Allison asked.

"Same exact thing." Claire replied. I don't know why but this really hurt me. I started feeling tears well up in my eyes.

"You are a bitch!" John yelled behind me.

"Why? 'Cause I'm telling the truth? That makes me a bitch?" Claire asked.

"No! 'Cause you know how shitty that is to do to someone! And you don't got the balls to stand up to your friends and tell 'em that you're gonna like who you wanna like!"

"Okay, what about you, you hypocrite! Why don't you take Allison to one of your heavy metal vomit parties? Or take Brian out to the parking lot at lunch to get high? What about Andy for that matter, what about me? And what about Elena?" I felt the tears welling up more. "What would your friends say if you and her were walking down the hall together. They'd laugh their asses off and you'd probably tell them you were doing it with her so they'd forgive you for being seen with her."

"Don't you ever talk to her like that!" John yelled. "And don't talk about my friends! You don't know any of my friends, you don't look at any of my friends and you certainly wouldn't condescend to speakto any of my friends so just stick to things you know. Shopping, nail polish, your father's BMW and your poor, rich, drunk mother in the Carribean!"

"Shut up!" Claire said sobbing. This made me feel even angrier. What's her excuse for crying when she dilebertly insulted me?

"And as far as being concerned about what's gonna happen when you and I walk down the hallways at school, you can forget it! 'Cause it's never gonna happen! Just bury your head in the sand and wait for your fuckin' prom!"

"I hate you!"

"Yeah? Good!" There was a silence after that. I started feeling one of my tears fall which I quickly wiped away.

"Then I assume Allison, Elena, and I are better people than you guys huh? Us weirdos." Brian said. I could agree to that. He looked over to Allison. "Would you do that to me?"

"I don't have any friends." Allison said.

"Well if you did?"

"No, I don't think the kind of friends I'd have would mind." Brian looked over at me.

"And you Elena?" He said. Everyone looked at me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Personally, I wouldn't do that, but I don't know about others. I've been backstabbed one too many times to trust people easily." I replied.

"Wait, how did you get here?" Andrew asked. I felt a lump in my throat and my tears were coming back. I hugged my arms again without thinking.

"Are you ok?" Allison asked. I looked up at everyone.

"You want to know what I did to get here?" I said. "I didn't do anything. All I did was trust someone." They looked at me confused. I felt another tear escape. "You guys know Billy Wade, right?"

"The basketball team captain?" Brian asked. I nodded.

"I thought he was my friend." I continued. "But he was just another backstabber." I felt more tears come out and I was hugging myself tightly.

"What did he do?" John asked. I wiped my tears away.

"He said I could trust him." I said. I shook my head. "I was so stupid. He told me he wanted to see my scars, know about my homelife, try to help me." I saw everyone's face suddenly get surprised except for John's. "He told me to meet him at the locker rooms after school." I held my head. "It's my fault to be honest. I should've saw it coming. Anyway, when I got there, he started acting weird and before I knew it, he had me pinned to the wall. He took my shirt off and he was this close to kissing me." I heard Claire gasp silently and I saw Andrew look away for a second. I felt more tears falling down.

"What happened then?" Allison asked. I took in a deep breath.

"I was able to get him off by kicking him in the nuts. His scream got Vernon's attention though. When he came in, Billy started saying stuff about me coming onto him." I let out a sob. "Of course Vernon believed him. He's a basketball captain and I'm nothing."

"That son of a bitch." Andrew said.

"But that's not the worst of it." I said. "My mom said I deserved it. She says I'm an ungreatful whore that cost her her happiness." I slammed my hand down at the floor. "If she has the audacity to say that to me, then why hasn't she kicked me out of the house already!" I yelled in rage. I held my head and sobbed helplessly. I never wanted anyone to see me like this or know this but now I just told a bunch of people that I'm not sure I would consider my friends. I then felt John pull me into a hug. He pulled my face to his chest and let me sob. He then lifts my head so I could look at him.

"He's not the who did it right?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"Did what?" Brian asked. I turn back to thr group. I wiped my tears away even though some were already streaming down my face.

"I was raped when I was 14." I said. I didn't dare to look up at their faces.

"I guess that explains why you always got uncomfortable when we talked about it." Allison said. I gave a short nod.

"Who did it?" Claire asked. I glared at her.

"Why would I tell you? You just said you wouldn't consider us your friends. How would I know you won't just go off and tell your stupid bitches about me?" I said. She looked down. John pulled me back into the hug. I was still crying but I just wanted to lay there in his comforting embrace right now. It seemed like the only thing that was making me feel better.

"You know Elena," Brian said. I looked over at him. "I wouldn't do that to you or my friends. I wouldn't do and I will not. 'Cause I think that's real shitty." I smiled at him.

"Your friends wouldn't mind because they look up to us." Claire said. I groan at that. She looked over at me. "What's with that?"

"You're conceited, that's what it is." I said. "Everything seems to revolve around you and your friends."

"She's right, Claire. You're so conceited." Brain said. "You're so, like, full of yourself. Why are you like that?" Claire started crying again. I rolled my eyes at this.

"I'm not saying thay to be conceited! I hate it! I hate having to go along with everything my friends say." She said.

"Well then why do you do it?"

"I don't know. You don't understand. You're not friends with the same kind of people that Andy and I are friends with. You know, you just don't understand the pressure that they can put on you." I softly scoff. This girl hasn't learned a thing since we started talking. Brian looked shocked.

"I don't understand what?" He asked. "You think I don't understand pressure, Claire? Well fuck you! Fuck you!" He hides his head in his arm and he starts crying. I sat up to look at him.

"Know why I'm here today? Do you?" He continued. "I'm here because Mr. Ryan found a gun in the locker." I felt my mouth part a little.

"Why'd you have a gun in your locker?" Andrew asked.

"I tried. You pull the fucking trunk on it and the light's supposed to go on... and it didn't go on, I mean, I..."

"What's the gun for Brian?" I asked.

"Just forget it." He replied.

"You brought it up man!" Andrew said. Brian took in a breath.

"I can't have an F, I can't have it and I know my parents can't have it! Even if I aced the rest of the semester, I'm still only a B. And everything's ruined for me!"

"Oh Brian..." Claire said with pity. Brian bashed a chair over.

"So I considered my options, you know." He said.

"No! Killing yourself is not an option!" Claire said.

"Well I didn't do it, did I? No, I don't think so!" I was probably the only one who understood him. I tried to kill myself once before but I'm glad that I didn't. I crawled over to him and gave him a hug. It took him a while before he returned it.

"Was it a hand gun?" Andrew asked. Brian shook his head.

"No, it was a flare gun. It went off in my locker." He replied. I tried to repress the urge to laugh but Andrew started laughing so I lost it.

"It's not funny." Brian insisted. Soon enough, everyone else starts laughing, even Brian. "Yeah it is. Fucking elephant was destroyed!"

"You wanna know what I did to get in here?" Allison asked. We all turned to her. "Nothing. I didn't have anything better to do." We all started laughing again. "You're laughing at me."

"No!" Andrew said even though he was clearly laughing. Allison also laughs too.

"Yeah you are!" She said. We were all laughing, which felt so good after that. Shortly afterwards, Brian put some music on and we all started dancing on the railings. It was really fun and good to shake off these heavy emotions. I was having too much fun that I soon noticed John wasn't there anymore. My eyes wandered over to the big hole in the wall and I knew where he went.

"You could go to him you know." I heard behind me. I turned to see Brian with a paper and pencil in hand. "It's not like Vernon would give a fuck. He'd probably just give you another detention." I smiled at him and I thought back to what he said.

"Just so you know," I said stepping closer to him. "If you ever need to talk someone, you can come to me anytime. I've been where you're at and I know that's it's hard to get through it alone." He looked down for a bit before he met my eyes.

"You sure can you trust me with that?" He asked being slightly nervous. I smiled and nodded.

"I have to start somewhere." I replied. "And you seem like a great choice." He smiled at me and went down to the desks. I'm guessing to finish his essay. _Always the good kid,_ I thought. I turned on my heels and made my way to the hallway. _Time to rescue my dark knight!_

 _*its coming to a close soon! i know its sad but it also feels good to be able to finish this. i hope you guys are enjoying this. see ya soon!*_


	9. The Breakfast Club

**Chapter 9 The Breakfast Club**

I practially skipped my way to the closet. It was almost the end of detention so why should I rush? And like Brian said, the best thing Vernon could do is give me another detention, which means more time to spend with John. I finally came up to the closet and I playfully knocked on the door.

"I ain't home." I heard him say. I silently giggled before I opened the door. He looked at me with a straight face. "You lost?"

"I don't feel lost." I said smiling. He smiled back and I entered.

"Dick's gonna come any minute." He said. I walked up to him sat on his lap with my hands around his neck.

"I don't give a fuck." I said. "I wanted to come." I felt him put his hands on my waist. I resisted the urge to back away.

"I know this isn't a good time," He said looking down for a second. "But do you mind telling me who did it to you?" I silently swallowed. He removed one of his hands and caressed my cheek. "You can trust me." I let out a small smile as I moved my hand over to his.

"Are you that curious?" I asked. He looked at me with a serious face.

"I think you've been hiding long enough." He said. I chuckled at that before I let put a sigh.

"It was my brother." I replied. "He was hanging out with his friends and they made him a dare." John's became surprised.

"That son of a bitch!" He said angrily. "All just for a stupid dare?" I nodded my head. I didn't realize it at the moment but I was actually smiling. This must've made him more surprised because he asked me why.

"I guess it's just good to know that somebody cares about me." I replied. He smiled as he inched closer to me.

"Anything for you Cutie." He said. He started moving closer to my face and as did I but just when it was going to happen, I heard a throat clear. We both turned toward the door to see Mr. Vernon standing there with an annoyed face.

"You've just earned yourself another detention Miss. Willows." He said. I stood up and gave him a smug smile.

"Worth it." I said. He rolled his eyes as he walked out of the doorway.

"Just get out." He said. John put his arm around me as we walked out of the closet. As we walked to the exit, I saw John put his hand up in the air and held up his middle finger, making me smile proudly. We said goodbye to Carl when we saw him in the hall and soon we were out the door.

Everyone was gettung picked up outside. I saw Allison and Andrew kissing before ripping something off his letterman, which made me chuckle. I saw Claire's car speed off and my arms landed on Brian's car. He looks at me for a second, smiles and waves. I wave back as the car drives off.

"Where's your ride?" John asks. I turn to him and jokingly make an "are you serious?" face.

"I walked." I replied smiling. He smiled back.

"Good. You can come with me." He said. I smiled and walked with him. He started walking toward the football field. He took his arm off me for a second as he put his shades on.

"Afternoon ritual?" I joked. He chuckled as he looked down at me.

"That," He started off. He pulled my body closer to him. I was up against his front, looking up at him. He put his shades on top of his head. "And we have to finish what we started." We stood there for a minute, getting lost in each other's eyes.

"You know, I really appriciate that you call me John instead of Bender." He said sincerly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I felt his hands on my waist again.

"I don't like calling you by your last name. It's as if they're treating you like a criminal." I replied. He pulled me closer.

"What if I was?" He asked. I smiled again.

"Still doesn't change what I feel about you." I inched closer to his face. I could feel his breath on my nose.

"Glad to hear that." He smiled. I closed my eyes and I felt his lips touch mine, sharing the kiss I've been waiting for. It may have been short, but it was my first kiss where I didn't feel afraid. When he pulled away, I never felt happier.

"Did that make up for the kiss I gave you earlier?" He asked. I chuckled and smiled at him.

"No, it was so much better." I replied. He smiled again. He let me go, still keeping one of his arms around my waist. He put his shades back down as we walked across the goal and he proudly pumped his fist up in the air.

 _ **Dear Mr. Vernon,**_

 _ **We accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was we did wrong. But we think you're crazy to make an essay telling you who we think we are. You see us as you want to see us... In the simplest terms, in the most convenient definitions. But what we found out is that each one of us is a Brain...**_

 _ **And an Athlete...**_

 _ **And a Basketcase...**_

 _ **A Princess...**_

 _ **An Emo...**_

 _ **And a Criminal.**_

 _ **Does that answer your question?**_

 _ **Sincercly yours, The Breakfast Club**_

 _*im soooooo sorry i took forever with this but i wanted it to be perfect and the writers block didn't help either. but now its done and it feels great. this is probably one of my favorite fics ive done. i hope you guys and **Don't You Forget About Me!***_


End file.
